Heart of Rock, Shatters Like Glass
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: This is what I think really happened in the episode of Teen Titans where Terra comes back, but is a school girl. Warning: Character death!


**Alright. I was watching an episdoe of Teen Titans...and inspiration hit. I simply had to act on this. I never understood the whole consept of Terra coming back to life, but was somehow an amnesiac and had no memory whatsoever of her life as a Titan or even just as the roamer. So, __****I decided to write a little something to give some rhyme and reason to that monstrosity of an episode. This is the reason that Terra had to ignore and reject Beast Boy...so sad.**

Terra slowly woke up. She tried to stretch, but the first thing she was aware of was that she couldn't move...she couldn't even open her eyes. She had had the strangest dream. She was in a cave...Beast Boy was there. Beast Boy...Slade! It all came crashing back down on Terra's mind. It wasn't a dream. It was the last thing she remembered before imprisoning herself in rock to save herself. Terra focused and used her power to break the rocky shell off of her body. She collapsed to the ground because she was so weak. "Hello, Apprentice." Terra got shivers down her spine. She knew that voice only too well. "Slade." Terra glared up at the tall masked man looming over her. "I thought I took you down with me."

"My dear girl. You have great power, I will admit. But not even _you_ can get rid of me. Have a nice nap?" Slade asked, in that disgusting cold and unfeeling tone so unique to him.

"Actually, yeah. Wanna go a few rounds?" Terra challenged, secretly hoping the answer would be no. She barely had the strength to lift her head.

Slade chuckled. "Oh, I think not. No. I would however like to negotiate."

Terra pushed herself onto the pedestal she had been on, so she was at least sitting up. "We have nothing to discuss, Slade." She replied coolly. Terra was totally prepared to chuck the nearest boulder at this guy. Slade let out another of his creepy echoing chuckles. "Oh, but I think we do."

"Oh, do you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Slade began to pace. "I am sure that you remember a certain green fellow. As I recall, you two were quite close...or would have been, had I not intervened."

Terra clenched her fists. "You stay away from him! From _all_ of them! I swear, Slade, if you hurt my friends-"

"Relax. I have no intentions of hurting your little friends...provided you cooperate."

"Wh-What do you want?" Terra asked, voice wavering. *Pull it together, Terra!* She found herself shaking. The last time that she had gotten into a deal with the masked menace, she had nearly lost her friends _and_ her life. She had almost killed the boy who ever cared about her.

"What I want is simple. All you have to do, is stay away from the Titans. For good. If they try and talk to you, you never met them."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you crazy? Why would I ever stay away from the only people that ever accepted me?"

Slade smiled. Not that Terra could see anything but the one eye, but she could tell by the way that cold grey eye lit up. "Because if you don't, I'll kill the only boy you ever allowed yourself to love. And I will make you watch." Slade was leaning down into Terra's face. She felt herself break into a cold sweat.

She shook her head. "Y-y-you can't do anything. The Titans will stop you."

Slade grabbed her chin in his hand. "Sweet, sweet, Terra. If I tell him that I have you, why that green oaf will come running. He won't think to tell them anything. He will come like a dog comes when it hears food being poured into his dish. And then, he will die...slowly. Painfully. Oh, I can already hear him screaming in pain."

"Stop it!" Terra screamed clapping her hands over her ears. "Stop...please. I'll do whatever you want...Just...just _please_ don't hurt Beast Boy." Terra begged tearfully. Slade smiled again. "Good girl."

Later, when Terra was walking around with her...with her "friends," she heard a voice..._his_ voice calling her name. "Terra! _Terra_!" You could never imagine how she wanted to turn and run into his arms. But she couldn't endanger his life like that. *Just keep walking. You can do this.*

"Terra, it's me! Beast Boy." Beast Boy called after her. Her "friend" Becky nudged her. "Um, T. I think that freaky little green dude is talking to _you_."

Terra played dumb. Not hard, since everyone _immediately_ assumed the blond was and idiot. "Huh? Oh, no. I don't think so. There are like _three_ other Terra's in our year. Probably one of them. Besides. He's a _Teen_ _Titan_. I doubt that he knows who I am." Her "friends" nodded and they kept walking. They were almost inside when she felt a hand on her shoulder. *No, no, no, _NO_! Beast Boy get _out_ of here!*

"Terra-"

Terra clutched her books tightly to her chest. "Look, I don't know who you think I am. I don't know you. Please leave me alone." Terra quickly turned and ran into the school. She hid behind the door and peaked through the window. Beast Boy stood there, struck dumb. "But...Terra." He still held his hand out to where she had been standing. Terra ran into the girls' bathroom and cried. She was supposed to be tough. She controlled the earth. She should be just as strong. But right now? Terra felt like a glass vase that had been dropped from a 30 ft building. Shattered. Terra sobbed until she heard the bell ring. *Okay, Terra. You still have to do this. Get it together...For Beast Boy.*

Terra was fine until a couple days later when Beast Boy came and tried to convince her of who she was. She was trying so hard not to slip up. She knew that Slade would be watching. He took her to Titans Tower. He showed her her old room. "Come on, Terra. You _have_ to remember this. We made it special for you, 'cause you love being outside."

Terra forced herself to shake her head. "You've got it all wrong. I hate camping. All the dirt and bugs? No thanks." She walked around and stifled the flow of memories that came rushing back to her. When they first showed her this room...When Beast Boy came to her door and asked her to go on a date with him. She flew a rock up to his window and then asked _him_ out. She had held out her hand and asked if he trusted her. And he did. *He was the only one...* Terra thought sadly. Her whole life, the young girl had wanted nothing more than to be loved and accepted for who and what she was. She could never find anyone who could. And then...Then she met the Titans...And Beast Boy. The adorable changeling that got puppy dog eyes anytime he saw her. Sometimes literally. And then, she had to go and work for Slade and ruin it all. She made up for it in the end, but now they would be apart forever. Beast Boy gave her a tour, trying to jog her memory.

Terra kept saying things that were obviously lies. She was so frustrated. *Come _on_ BB! _You_ know me better than I know myself! How can you _not_ see through this?* But Terra thought about it, and saw the answer for herself. Beast Boy had undying faith in her. He always had, even when she couldn't control her powers. Even when she went to look for Slade. Beast Boy always believed in her. He would rather believe she lost her memory than believe that she was lying to him. He didn't see the lie because the truth was too painful for the happy, go-lucky boy. Eventually, they were sitting on the rocks by the ocean. The young earth-mover had flashbacks of her first night here. They had skipped rocks and then...Terra's powers went on the fritz. Beast Boy still didn't run. She tuned back in when she saw the green boy toss a rock across the water. She wanted to throw her arms around him and say, "Nice job, Beast Boy! But you need to pull your arm back a little farther." Instead, she gave him a blank stare as he said, "Don't you remember? You taught me how to do that."

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy...I don't remember anything. I am just a normal girl. Nothing special. There's no way that I ever lived here." Terra sat on the rock and stared out into the ocean. *I'm sorry Beast Boy...I'm a big fat liar.*

Beast Boy picked up a clod of dirt saying, "You can control earth!" She knew that he must be desperate, because Beast Boy soon after saying this, threw the dirt clod at her face. It took everything she had not to stop it, but she let it hit her in the face. Terra felt like laughing so hard at the changeling's face. But she knew that would just sign his death warrant. So, she stood up and screamed, "Why would you do that?" And ran away. Beast Boy stood up calling after her, "Terra, wait! I-I-I'm sorry!"

Terra didn't look back. That would have killed her. The next day, Beast Boy came and bothered her again. *Beast Boy, go! You don't know what you're doing!* Terra thought desperately. She once again denied who she was. Then, with one last look at the sad boy, she walked away, fading into the crowd of kids in the hallway.

That night, Terra took a blade from the kitchen. She knew that she shouldn't do this. She should just find some way to tell the Titans what was going on. Surely they would help her. But she couldn't risk her friends' lives over something as trivial as her happiness. Terra ignored her foster mom's inquiries as to what she was doing. She calmly walked to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it before she leaned against it. Terra slid down to the floor and whispered, "I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I'm so, so sorry. I just can't live like this anymore." Terra couldn't live in a life where she had to see the boy she loved, but had to stay away from him. Had to pretend like she didn't care about him. So, shutting her eyes tight, Terra held out her arm and sliced it from wrist to the crook of her elbow. She groaned a little in pain. Eyes still closed, Terra switched the knife between hands and did the same to her other arm. "Ugh!" Terra couldn't help the exclamation of pain that escaped her lips.

Her mom came and knocked on the door. "Terra, honey. Are you alright in there?" Terra felt awful. Her foster-mom was such a good woman. She really didn't deserve this.

"Mrs. O'Bryan...I am so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. This isn't your fault, I promise." Terra said, turning her head toward the door, to make sure the woman heard.

"I-I don't understand...Terra, what's going on in there?" Then, Mrs. O'Bryan saw the blood trickling out from under the door. She tried to open it but it was locked. "Terra? Sweet heart, open the door."

Terra sighed. "It's not your fault. 'S not...'s not your...fau." Terra slumped over onto the floor. She would see Beast Boy again someday. She would watch over him. It didn't matter how long...She was free.

"Terra? Terra! Oh my gosh...Andrew! Andrew, come quick!" Sally O'Bryan ran for her husband, hoping that he could kick the door down. She was too late. The young girl she had begun to love was already gone. But she didn't know that.

Later, Beast Boy saw on the news a beautiful blond girl's picture. It was a suicide. He knew that girl..."NO!" Beast Boy yelled. He wanted to run, but he was frozen in place. "No..." He started trembling.

Raven ran in, along with Cyborg. "Beast Boy, what's-? Oh, no." Raven stopped just short of the green boy. Cyborg looked at the screen. "Oh, man. I'm sorry BB."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Why? Why would she do this?" Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess this would explain the letter addressed to you. It looked like Terra's hand writing," Raven handed Beast Boy an envelope. He opened it, and read through the contents of the letter. His bottom lip started to quiver. "Terra..." Beast Boy whispered before dropping the letter and dropping to the floor on all fours. Raven knelt down next to him, rubbing his back up and down.

"Shh. It's gonna be okay." She whispered. Cyborg bent down and read the letter. "Dang. She was a hero through and through. You go, girl." Cyborg said with a slight smile.

Slade smiled at the screens as he saw the various Titans' reactions to the news of their friend's death. This was what he had wanted in the first place. He had wanted to break Terra, and in doing so, break the team. At least for a little while. And that was really all he needed.

_***SOB!* Okay, I know that this is awful. I loved Terra, but I hated the episode this is based on. It never mentions her again. I figured that her death would be a good reason for her never showing up again. I am so sorry if you hate me forever for this, but I thought it was pretty good. Please review!**_


End file.
